Journey of a Monster Hunter II: Training in the Homestead
Ten Years Later As William walked up the old path up to the old cottage on the hill, he reminded himself of the whole ordeal that occurred ten years ago. Lucy, his father, all of it. It was hard walking in the snow, deep as it was, and he stumbled every now and again. Finally, after a long trek, he arrived at the cottage he and Lucy once visited before her death. He knocked. An old man opened the door. He was short, with grey hair and a typical grumpy face. He wore a brown hat that cast a shadow over his blue eyes. He looked at Will, who was somewhat intimidated by him. "Um, I was told you could train me," he said quite timidly. The man examined him, looking at William's build. Of course Will's size has changed since he was a child - he was now much taller, 6ft to be precise, and his chest was quite large. His muscles where huge too, but due to this, it made him a lot heavier and he weighed in at about 120 kilos. "Yes, yes, do come in," he replied, eventually. "Let me introduce myself, my name is", he paused, "Achilles, your master and mentor during your traning." He spoke with a odd accent. The homestead was larger than Will had expected, with many rooms, armories, and weapon racks, a kitchen run by 5 or so Felynes, an art gallery of monsters he had never seen before, a vast open garden where wild animals ran free, and training rooms fitted with safety mats created out of various pelts. It was truely enormous. But his awe was soon interupted by Achilles who shouted from the other room. "Your traning will start tomorrow, child. Feel free to take weapons and hunt in the forest, or gather materials. Remember to take Hot Drinks at this time of year, it gets really cold out there!" "Ok, thanks," Will replied as he gased at the numerous paintings. It was getting dark, and Achilles was getting ready to go to sleep. He needed it, Will needed it - they both needed it, as they had a long day ahead of them. The Next Morning "Get up my boy, we have work to do!" Achilles bellowed. He was wearing his armour; it had a hard helmet that was black, with a purple tinge and a dark fur cape. William just assumed it was that of a Nargacuga, but it was actually from a Goa Magara. Other than that, Achilles wore his usual clothes, a brown jacket made out of pelts and boots that reached his knees. "Go to the armory," he said, "and pick up a weapon and put on some armour." William did as he was told, picked up a Longsword, and put on a set of ordinary armour. "Now first I need you to hunt a Bulldrome, and bring me its tusks. You will be sure to find many in the wilderness, especially since it is winter." Achillies stated William did as he was told, but soon returned, with nothing. "I am sorry Master, I have failed you," William said, in a low voice. "You what?" Achilles said. "I-I-" Achillies cut him off. "You incompetent fool! I sent you on a simple task, and you come back with apologies and excuses?!" he shouted. Achilles turned to look at him. "Leave," he said, slowly and deeply. "Now!" "But I can't," he pleaded. "I have to slay a beast to fulfill my duty!" "Let me tell you something William - life is not a fary tale, and THERE ARE NO HAPPY ENDINGS!" shouted Achilles. "What would you have me do then? I made a promise to my people," Will replied. "I will give you one more chance," Achilles said as he stared out into the wilderness, watching the trees sway calmly in the evening breeze. And they both walked into the homestead and discussed Will's training. The Next Morning "Wake up boy, we have work to do!" exlaimed Achilles "And put your armour on," he added as he put on his. They soon eat breakfast, a bowl of garden wheat, and set off into the wilderness, carrying their heavy weapons on their back. "Where are we going?" asked William. "You will see..." replied Achilles. To be continued in Challenge of a Monster Hunter: III Lucy Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 07:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ' Category:Fan Fiction